The invention relates to a collector machine such as an electric motor.
British Patent GB 1 150 185 discloses a collector machine that has a magnet frame, which has magnet poles, two bearing plates that receive bearings for a rotor and are deep-drawn from sheet metal, and a collector and a brush carrier plate. The bearing plate toward the collector has two bearing parts, which protrude substantially transversely from a substantially platelike part of the bearing plate extending around the bearing and which are firmly connected to the magnet frame. A brush carrier plate is secured between the bearing parts in the vicinity of the bearing toward the collector. The brush carrier plate carries carbon brushes, pressed elastically against the collector, and radio distortion suppressors. In a further feature, described in German Patent DE-PS 33 14 412, electric connection means for electrical wiring of the radio distortion suppressors are provided on the brush carrier plate. To connect the circuit ground of the radio distortion suppressors to the collector-side bearing plate, a contact clip provided with claws is formed onto one of the electric connection means; the clip rests laterally on a load-bearing part of the collector-side bearing plate and thus establishes an electrical contact.
The ground contacting formed in this way is relatively complicated and expensive, since special connection means must be provided on the brush carrier plate and bent in a relatively complicated way into a contact clip for the sake of ground contacting. Since the contact clip rests laterally on the load-bearing part, the contact face is moreover relatively small in area, so that vibration during operation of the collector machine can lead to uneven ground contacting.
German Patent Disclosure DE-OS 31 40 057 A1 discloses an electric motor with suppression of high-frequency interfering radiation. A plurality of distortion suppression capacitors serving the purpose of radio distortion suppression are arranged on an annular support part and are connected via the annular support part, by their terminal not connected to the brush, to the housing ground. In the electric motor disclosed in this reference, direct ground contacting of the brush connected to the ground pole of the supply voltage is not provided, however, and hence only a relatively low degree of distortion suppression is achieved.